eraofpiratesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Heaven Pirates
The Murakumo Pirates are a crew of small time pirates that all originate from Crendo Town. While the Leader is Shinigami it is noted he has a hard time getting everybody on board with plans, but their bonds are strong and they are a growing crew with vast amounts of potential. Crewmembers Shinigami, Murakumo - Captain, local cocky and evil type of dude. James Finch - Yakko - Eleana II - Rainbow P. Galligar - Tenma, Murakumo - Shinger - Valerie S. Parakeet - Indra Rosenhayn - Crew Strength Noted to attack a marine base and all acquire bounties. They are taken as jokes as of now, but recently some of their members encountered devil fruits. Their power isn't something out of the ordinary in the East Blue, but they aren't the weakest to say the least. Relationships Lowe G. - Ex Crewmember Goals While everybody has their own goal - the main goal is to keep going and get to the grandline. To become great and to achive everyone's goal instead of one focused goal. Locations Visited Crendo Town - Home Town, where the Pirate crew was originally formed 6 years ago. Bellbirch - The island they all met up on 6 years later, more crew members were gained here and time was spent, there's no doubt about that. Rural Island - Place Eleana is from. Icy Island - Marine base they attacked. History The Crew only started with James and Shingiami - along with his brother as an unofficial member. So, James was made his right hand man, where soon after Galligar, Indra and a few others came along. This was of course during the 6 years that they spent together, the original people have strong bonds even if they don't get along half the time and usually... Lowe was there, along the way, doing whatever it is he did. Eventually when the crew landed on bellbirch they cause chaos, ranging from armed robberies to bounty work - anything to get off the island. They even helped discover the location of a devil fruit that Lowe ate, then they helped attack a marine base located on an icy island, the place where James gained his power. All in all, they've been all over, doing all sorts of stuff, and while the history is short, it has meaning behind it, a lot of meaning behind it. The Betrayal During a day where Val joined the crew Lowe too kit upon himself to take Val's ship and leave James and co behind. Outraged and unable to believe their supposed friend, Shinigami and a few others started to actually fight him while Braxton was thrown over onto Shinigami's ship. Harsh words were exchanged, as were cannon balls and bullets. It was a long fought battle of arguing, animals being called and destruction that ended in Lowe floating on a makeshift raft - marines were called to pick him up. While some don't agree - James crying alone over the incident. Shinigami feels like eh did the right thing, somebody that backstabbed him had no place for respect or to be on his ship, he didn't even care about their bond after it was shattered. Category:Layouts Category:Crews Category:The Heaven Pirates